Sunshine
by Awan Hitam
Summary: Sasuke, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir bahagia. Terpisah bukan karena orang ketiga atau terpisah karena kita berbeda. Tetapi kita terpisah karena waktu. Dimana aku tak lagi bisa bernapas dan berdiri untukmu. First Fic S.N (dan mungkin shoai terakhir). R&R Please :)


First fic S.N from Awan Hitam.

Salahkan Kou yang telah 'meracuni' saya menjadi 1% fujo *laugh, jitakin Kou*

Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan, karena saya baru kali ini membuat fic selain pair Kakasaku. Sungguh membuat fic dengan pair yang berbeda sulit sekali. So pasti banyak sekali kekurangannya. Maklumin aja ya. :D

Happy Reading… ^.^

Anw Happy S.N Day, semuanya!

.

.

Title: Sunshine

Characters/ Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

Type: Oneshot

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"_Sasuke, maukah kau berjanji?"_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Berjanjilah… agar saat aku tersadar dan membuka mata ini, wajahmu dan senyummu adalah hal pertama yang kulihat."_

"_Aku berjanji, Naruto. Aku berjanji."_

.

"Sasuke, kita harus segera mengoperasinya. Massa tumor di otaknya sudah berkembang pesat, menginvasi jaringan struktur sekitar dan berprognosis buruk."

"Tapi Kaka-sensei…"

"Kita berpacu dengan waktu, Sasuke."

"Aku percaya padamu. Kaka-sensei… selamatkan dia. Untukku."

"Mm…"

.

Embun pagi masih tampak di antara kelopak bunga, helaian daun, dan bilah rerumputan. Butiran jernihnya sesaat tampak memancarkan kemilau sinar pelangi saat tertimpa sinar matahari pagi yang mulai bersinar hangat. Sementara burung-burung gereja yang berkicau sambil berlompatan riang dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain semakin menambah semarak suasana pagi, meski kabut tipis masih tampak mengambang di atas permukaan tanah.

Jauh di atas lantai sembilan, tampak seorang pemuda tampan bermata biru membuka jendela ruangan serba putih berbau desinfektan yang telah dihuninya dalam tujuh bulan terakhir. Ia menatap dengan sedih roda kehidupan yang mulai berjalan di bawahnya.

Ia melihat banyak pasien yang didampingi keluarganya ataupun perawat, mulai berjalan-jalan di taman yang terletak di bagian paling belakang dari _Konoha Cancer Hospital_. Entah untuk duduk berjemur, berlatih berjalan, atau pun sekedar untuk meluruskan tubuh mereka yang letih karena terlalu banyak tidur di atas velbed rumah sakit yang keras dan terasa panas di punggung.

Mata birunya mulai terpejam perlahan. Ia biarkan udara pagi berhembus membelai kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang dulu pirang tebal, kini mulai rontok menipis efek dari kemoterapi dan terapi sinar. Ia berusaha menyerap sinar hangat matahari lewat pori-porinya untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering menyelimutinya.

Ia tetap memejamkan mata dan larut dalam dunianya sehingga tak mendengar saat pintu ruangannya yang terbuka.

"Naruto," suara berat yang khas menenangkan menyapanya membuatnya menoleh.

"Sasuke?"

Mata biru itu terlihat sedikit hidup sesaat sebelum kembali meredup.

"Ada apa hm?"

Sasuke dengan langkah tenang menyeberangi ruangan dan menghampiri Naruto untuk kemudian berdiri di sisinya di depan jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tertawa lalu berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat Sasuke, sarapanku pagi ini habis."

Dengan semangat Naruto menunjuk tempat makannya yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sasuke tahu Naruto selalu seperti itu. Menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dalam tawanya. Ia tak pernah ingin orang lain tahu. Ia ingin menikmati rasa itu sendiri dan tak ingin membaginya pada siapapun.

Itulah dia.

_Naruto-nya_.

Tuhan… andaikan aku bisa memilih. Aku lebih dari bersedia ikut menanggung rasa sakit itu bersamanya.

"Baguslah," sahut Sasuke hangat seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang tipis Naruto. Tampak beberapa helai rambut pirang itu rontok di jari-jarinya.

"Aku pasti sembuh Sasuke. Pasti sembuh."

"Aku percaya."

"Tapi Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Aku takut Sasuke…" katanya dengan bibir gemetar.

"Takut apa Naruto? Ada aku."

"Bukan… aku bukan takut mati. Aku hanya takut jika aku tidak lagi bisa membuka mata ini, maka siapa yang akan menjagamu. Siapa yang akan mengingatkanmu jika telat makan. Siapa yang akan memarahimu kalau kau selalu begadang. Siapa yang akan…"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto lalu menautkan jemari mereka. Tak ada kata. Mata mereka sudah cukup mewakili semua rasa yang ada. Ruang di antara jemari Sasuke adalah milik Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Onyx bertemu sapphire.

Saling menatap dalam diam dan tanpa kata.

Tapi mereka mengerti.

Ada begitu banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak mampu dijabarkan oleh kata, dan hanya mampu dijabarkan oleh hati.

_Sasuke, banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuubah dari masa laluku. Aku ingin terlahir kembali dan bisa memilih takdir jalan hidupku sendiri. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tidak ingin mengubahnya. Yaitu… mengenalmu, menyayangimu dan jatuh hati padamu. Banyak yang mencibir hubungan kita dan bilang itu semua adalah kesalahan. Jika itu memang kesalahan, maka memiliki dan dimiliki olehmu adalah kesalahan termanis yang pernah kulakukan._

_Sasuke, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir bahagia. Terpisah bukan karena orang ketiga atau terpisah karena kita berbeda. Tetapi kita terpisah karena waktu. Dimana aku tak lagi bisa bernapas dan berdiri untukmu._

.

"Sasuke, tersenyumlah," bisik Naruto lemah sambil memaksakan sebingkai senyum di bibir pucatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ditatapnya tubuhnya yang kurus, bibirnya yang pucat, dan kepalanya yang kini botak. Rambut pirang itu telah dipangkas habis.

"Hei… senyummu jelek sekali seperti orang sakit perut saja," kekek Naruto pelan.

Seulas senyum akhirnya muncul di bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa sambil meringis menahan nyeri.

"Nah kalau tersenyum seperti itu, kau jadi ganteng sekali," kembali Naruto terkekek pelan sebelum akhirnya ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Seolah ia ingin mengingat bahwa hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah senyum Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas Naruto masuk ke ruang operasi dengan hati yang sangat berat. Hingga salah satu tangannya menekan dadanya sendiri, meremas kemejanya, merasakan sakit akan sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah.

Sasuke duduk dalam diam di kursi kayu depan ruang operasi. Ia merasa tegang. Pikirannya mengembara ke mana-mana. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Ia sedang melewati tujuh jam terlama dalam hidupnya.

Kilasan-kilasan kenangan kebersamaan mereka tampak berkelebat di matanya.

"_Kau suka rasa vanilla Sasuke? Weeeeew~ itu rasa paling mengerikan di dunia." _

"_Aku tahu kenapa kau suka warna biru. Karena sewarna mata-ku kan?"_

"_Sasuke, ternyata kau itu mirip kalsium ya? Karena tanpamu aku rapuh. Khekhekhe…"_

"_Sasuke, nanti kalau aku sembuh kita akan mendaki gunung Fujiyama bersama."_

"_Hei… jangan mengerutkan kening seperti itu. Nati kau cepat tua Mr. Uchiha!"_

"_Sasuke jangan suka makan telat, nanti kau bisa kena maag."_

"_Jangan begadang terus Baka! Sayangi dirimu! Menurut penelitian, sering begadang membuat sperma jadi lemah tahu!"_

Tuhan… betapa ia merindukan semua itu.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit alasan ia masih bisa tersenyum.

.

Sasuke tahu.

Ketika Kakashi melangkah gontai keluar dari ruang operasi, ia tahu bahwa malaikatnya tak akan pernah kembali. Satu-satunya orang yang selama ini mengisi ruang hatinya telah pergi dan meninggalkan rongga besar kehampaan di dalam hatinya yang kini terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri kakashi dan menerjang seniornya itu.

"Kau brengsek Hatake! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berjuang menyelamatkannya?"

Sambil bertanya dengan nada dingin dan rendah berbahaya, ia pun melayangkan sebuah tonjokan keras yang menghajar rahang kakashi sehingga pria itu terjajar menghantam tembok

Sasuke terus mengejarnya dan kini mengguncang-guncang dengan keras kerah jas putihnya.

"Mengapa sialan? Mengapa?"

Kakashi dengan tenang menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata abu-abu gelapnya seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidung mancungnya.

"Aku bukan Tuhan, Sasuke. Kalau aku Tuhan pasti Sakura dan bayi kami masih hidup hingga kini. Gomenasai." Dengan getir Kakashi terpaksa mengucapkan itu.

Hanya itu yang terucap tapi mampu menyadarkan dan mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Tubuh Sasuke pun merosot lemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Separuh jiwanya kini telah mati.

.

"_Sasuke, maukah kau berjanji?"_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Berjanjilah… agar saat aku tersadar dan membuka mata ini, wajahmu dan senyummu adalah hal pertama yang kulihat."_

"_Aku berjanji, Naruto. Aku berjanji"_

Dan mata itu ternyata tak pernah terbuka lagi. Mata yang biru sebiru samudera dan bersinar hangat seperti cahaya matahari. Mata itu kini telah tertutup selamanya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tak menangis.

Tak ada airmata.

Ia hanya merasa hampa.

Sesak.

Hancur.

Mati rasa.

Mata eboni-nya tampak kosong saat menyaksikan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya kini terbaring diam dan kaku di dalam peti mati.

Ia telah tiada.

Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang dingin dan pucat.

Dipandanginya lekat-lekat wajah orang yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Masih terbayang di matanya.

Senyumnya…

Tawanya…

Candanya…

Semangatnya…

Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke mengambil dari dalam sakunya sebuah kotak mungil dari kayu eboni dan membukanya perlahan. Tampak dua buah cincin polos kembar terbuat dari perak bakar.

Ia kemudian memakai satu cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Setelah itu ia pakaikan cincin yang satu lagi di jari tangan kiri Naruto yang dingin.

Sepasang cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Cincin yang semula akan ia berikan pada Naruto saat ia membuka mata pertama kalinya.

Ternyata itu semua tak pernah terjadi.

Angin berbisik menggesek ranting pohon flamboyan yang kini jatuh berguguran. Kelopak bunganya yang oranye laksana permadani menghampar di atas pusara.

_Tidurlah kekasihku_

_Tidurlah…_

_Tuhan mencintaimu_

_Kini kau tak akan lagi merasakan sakit itu_

_Tuhan kini telah memelukmu erat_

_Tidurlah…_

_Kau tidak sendiri_

_Separuh hatiku turut menemanimu_

Hujan gerimis di pertengahan bulan Juli.

Menjadi saksi ketika peti itu masuk ke dalam tanah dan dikuburkan.

Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan langkah panjang dan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana panjangnya.

Sasuke tak mau melihatnya.

Ia tak sanggup melihat belahan jiwanya dimasukkan ke dalam tanah yang dingin dan gelap.

Semua terasa hampa

Buat Sasuke…

Matahari telah terbenam…

Dan tak akan pernah terbit lagi dalam hidupnya.

Ia pun melangkah pergi.

Jauh dalam kehampaan.

Bunga oranye Flamboyan yang berguguran menjadi selimut pusara abadi sang mataharinya.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Thanks for everything that u gave me. U will always deep in my heart._

xXx Owari xXx

Mind to review, please. *ojigi*

Kritik, saran, pujian *jduaaaak* saya terima dengan senang hati.


End file.
